I'll be There For You ~Starspeaker One-shot~
This is a Starspeaker one-shot after The Brightest Night by Beatles Neko. Therefore, ''SPOLIER WARNING!'' This was transferred from my dA account. ^^ ---- ---- "Alright, let's take off that bandage." Starflight could only hear what the healer RainWing was saying. He felt the bandage that had been over his eyes for so long removed. "You can open your eyes now, Starflight." Fatespeaker's voice giggled behind him. There was a worm of anxiety in Starflight's stomach. He really didn't WANT to open his eyes. He knew perfectly well. Those embers from the volcano had blasted his eyes. He'd been in pain for a while, but now it had worn off. Still...he didn't like the feeling. Starflight forced his eyelids open. Black. Pure black. "I didn't open them yet, did I?" Starflight asked nervously. He heard hushed whispers. "Of...yes, you did." Fatespeaker whispered. She joined the hushed whispers. Starflight winced, and lay on the ground, grabbing his horns. Some of his worst fears had been realized, and come true. He was blind. ---- Clay had tried to help cheer Starflight up. After all, he had his severe limp from when Peril had to burn out the venom. Starflight couldn't imagine the pain. Luckily, Clay had those fire-proof scales; although Starflight worried that it wouldn't go into effect since it was an open wound. Fatespeaker read to Starflight every night, and was helping him write a more updated scroll on the tribes that the RainWings would use before it was distributed over Pyrrhia. It was called, A Revised Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia. Most of the information used was from the NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia. But, added was the RainWing venom and Glory as their queen, as well as Queen Thorn for the SandWing queen. The SkyWing column was listed as, Queen Ruby is widely accepted, although Queen Scarlet is still alive and some dragons support her. He and Fatespeaker worked hard on it, letting all the teachers look over the information before it was finalized. It was not yet complete, the two were still thinking of how to write the NightWing section. The NightWings had no powers, so the two couldn't just write: "NightWings were bluffing about powers. They have none." Starflight thought that was a little too cruel; Sunny, Clay, and Fatespeaker agreed. Glory and Tsunami were in total favour of saying that. Starflight couldn't write without his vision, so it was usually Fatespeaker who wrote, and he simply came up with what to write down. Today, Starflight was still brainstorming. He and Fatespeaker had pretty much completed A Revised Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia, and he found the bonding time fun, and thought about writing another scroll together. "Starflight?" he heard Fatespeaker. "Oh, hello Fatespeaker." Starflight said. He flicked his tongue in and out to detect where she was. "That's really creepy. Like you're Blister or something, the way you keep flicking your tongue." Fatespeaker snorted. Starflight took it lightheartedly, and stood, before arching his tail in a way he hoped would look semi-threatening. "Hiss! I am Blister! Choose me as the next SandWing queen or I will find some way to undermine you!" Starflight broke out laughing with Fatespeaker. "Hello?" It was Sunny's voice. Starflight continued to flick his tongue in and out to track her. In all honesty, Starflight got the idea from Tsunami. She said when she had poked out the eyes of the Orca statue, it used its tongue to smell her. "Doesn't he look like Blister doing that?" Fatespeaker asked. "Oh man. He does!" Starflight heard Fatespeaker and Sunny start laughing. He slightly frowned. "Sorry, it is essential for surviving." Starflight said. "Aww...don't get all uptight." Sunny and Fatespeaker said at the same time. "THAT was creepy." Starfligtht said aloud. Sunny laughed, and then set something down, before flying out. Fatespeaker picked it up and walked over, handing it to Starflight. He sniffed it, and detected it was mangoes and kiwis. Hungrily, he ate some, but left a few for Fatespeaker. "So, what did you want to tell me earlier?" Starflight asked. "Oh! I was wondering if you thought anything up for how to write the NightWing column?" Fatespeaker asked. "Why yes, I did." Starflight straightened himself. He heard Fatespeaker grab a quill and scroll to write it down. "How about: "Can breathe fire, blend into shadows, write fantastic scrolls...and have amazing partners." Starflight mumbled the last part to himself. Fastespeaker started laughing. "'Write fantastic scrolls and have amazing partners'?! You're funny!" Starflight smiled. "Okay, scratch those two." He couldn't stop the smile that was working it's way onto his face. "Are you sure about the last one?" Fatespeaker asked. Starflight nodded. "Okay...I'm sure you may rethink later." Fatespeaker rolled up the scroll by the sound of it. "Fatespeaker, before you leave, I was wondering if you wanted to write another scroll, together?" Starflight asked in a hurry. "Oh! Sure! That reminds me, I wrote a short story-thing. I want to read it to you, so you can revise it." Fatespeaker said. And Starlight heard her wingbeats outside and not long after he heard her suddenly land on the platform as if she dropped out of the trees. "I'm back!", she said cheerily "Okay. Continue." Starflight settled down. Fatespeaker took a breath before reading. There once was a NightWing. She was a NightWing who was so proud of herself for being part of that tribe. One day another of her kind brought her to a stinky place of smoke and fire. She ignored all the bad of the place. She didn't understand it. One day, the grumpy NightWing brought another dragon. A dragon who had more experience with the world, who knew almost everything that the NightWing could think of. She admired him, and was excited to find out they were linked. The two were tested. Everything came crashing down on the NightWing. All the loyalty she felt to other dragons was shattered, except to the smart NightWing. One day, the Island of Smoke and Fire exploded, and the highly intelligent dragon's eyes were seared. The NightWing thought it was the end of him. She stayed by his side, scared for his sake. She cried herself to sleep at night. The smart one was tended to. He survived, but was maimed. He lost his sight. The NightWing stayed by his side. She didn't want him to get hurt further. She was worried his life was ruined. Then the smart NightWing bounded back. He came up with fabulous ideas. He wanted to fix the world. He wanted dragonets and other dragons to have education, and to be smart like him. The NightWing realized that just because he was hurt, didn't mean he changed. And she still felt the need to follow in his footsteps. She worked beside him, and worked up the courage to write on her own. She wanted to make a difference in the world. She wanted to change the world; make it happier, cleaner, better than everything she saw in her life: death, pointless battles, and greed for power. And there were two things in her life that compelled that. Dragons of different tribes that hated one another, locked in war, sitting by one another, getting along, realized how much that had in common, and the smart NightWing. Starflight's heart skipped a beat. The story was about he and Fatespeaker. Had he really inspired her? He felt her nuzzle him. "I love you, Starflight." "I love you too, Fatespeaker." Category:Content (Rainpool123) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)